Bei Mir Bist du Schon
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Thomas takes Peter out of the work camp 4 months after the H.J took him away. HurtComfort story with lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own "Swing Kids", but if I did, Robert Sean Leonard would be all mine. LOL.

Please note that this story is (of course) a fan fiction and has to do only with the movie itself. I do weave in work camp details and the Nazi's cruelty, but do not have enough knowledge (as of right now) to write a perfect Historically accurate story. It is meant to be read for entertainment only.

Rating:PG-13 for major angst and blood, medical issues ect.

This is a hurt/comfort story.

Thank You so much for viewing, and happy reading!

Thomas Berger checked the dark midnight streets of Hamburg for any H.J Nazi's before he even thought of reviling what was in his car. A hidden fear filled his mind as he slowly, cautiously opened the passenger seat and peered in. There, his dear, best friend lay asleep and in dangerous health.

"Peter?" he whispered tenderly. But the weak young man did not stir.

Looking around once more, Thomas gently took Peter in his arms and carried him easily to the house behind them. The stirring aroused his friend and he groaned in protest.

'He's so light' Thomas dreaded inwardly. "Hold on, Peter." he murmured

Walking up the door, he knocked quietly; hoping that Evey would be home.

Just then, someone came to the door and opened it cautiously. Thomas sighed in relief to see that it was indeed she.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her long lost friend and a cry escaped her throat.

"Oh dear God!" she quickly brought them into the warmth of the house. "Is he alive?" she sobbed and looked to Thomas through newly tear filled eyes.

"He needs a bed, now!" the young man ordered.

Evey ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Quickly, this way." she beckoned.

Setting Peter on the bed, Thomas began unbuttoning his frail friend's shirt. "Where's your mother?" Thomas asked hurriedly. He almost lost it when he saw the damage done to Peter's body.

Evey grabbed towels and medicine from the cabinet and came back to the bed.

"She's still at the clinic-"

She nearly dropped the supplies at seeing what was before her. Peter was covered in bruises and cuts, and he had received two black eyes. His stomach had caved in quite a bit and his rips were slightly beginning to protrude through his skin.

Evey found herself starting to cry again as she watched Thomas tend to the beaten young man.

"Oh Peter.." she whispered.

_A/N: Okay, This is just an introduction to my story. I promise to have longer chapters next. As soon as I get a review, Ill post the next chapter. In Chapter 2 we find out more about Peter and Thomas and how and why they came to be at Evey's._ More drama and angst to come! Please review! ANYTHING!.lol flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:Enjoy and Happy Reading..Oh and I named Evey's mother Mrs.Ardin. They do not mention her last name in the movie._

Not one minute later, Evey heard her mother enter into the house. "Mother! Come quickly!"

Confused, Mrs. Ardin ran up the stairs and followed her daughters frantic call. She gasped as she saw the young man in such a horrible state. Her nursing instincts kicked in she worked immediately.

"Who is he?" she cried, ripping out her stethoscope.

"It's Peter, mother." Evey replied fearfully.

Her mother stopped working.

"What? Evey, Tell me this is not the swing boy that was sent to work camp not four months ago."

She turned to look at Thomas, who stared quietly at the ground.

"I could not leave him there…not like that…I never forgave the H.J for taking my best friend away that night, yet here I am, standing in this uniform. And like a coward I remained bound to their services." his voice became weak. "When I saw him in that camp…."

"Evey, go lock the doors, and bar the windows!" Mrs. Ardin interjected. She felt the hairs on her neck rise at the thought of the Gestapo police finding a prisoner of a work camp in her house.

It didn't matter now. It couldn't matter now. She had a patient to attend to. A friend of her daughter's; in dire need.

Coming to her senses she made to attend to Peter.

"Thomas, get a bath ready. Make it cold. We must get his fever down first thing."

Evey ran back up the stairs in a flurry, worried immensely for her sick friend.

Her mother stopped her.

"Darling…wait in the hall for a time. Peter is indecent at the moment."

Evey reluctantly obeyed, and she slowly leaned against the wall for support.

Thomas lifted Peter's broken figure from the bed and carried him to the tub.

"Sorry, buddy." he whispered.

A wave of pity washed over Thomas as he gently laid his friend in the icy water.

Immediately, Peter's eyes snapped open and he looked around in wild panic as he tried to figure out where he was. He cried out fearfully until he locked his eyes in Thomas.

"Peter, it's alright." his friend coaxed. "We're trying to get your fever down. I'll tell you everything later, Okay?…Just try and relax."

Peter's teeth chattered and his whole body erupted in shivers. Thomas felt his heart break as his ailing friend began to cry.

"Thomas…Don't leave me." Peter whimpered. "Don't let them hurt me anymore.

Thomas immediately knelt to his knees and wrapped his arms around his cold and miserable friend.

"Hey. Hey. Come on now ,bud." he soothed. "Look at me."

But Peter could only stare down in fear and shame.

"Peter, Look at me." Thomas tried again.

Finally, Peter's tortured doe-like eyes stared up at him: they were filled with distrust and sadness.

Thomas grew angered at the thought of some H.J. pansy leaving such bruises on his friends face. Then his heart grew even more angered in knowing that he had done the same thing months before.

He wiped the continuous tears that streamed down Peter's face.

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them." he promised.

"Okay?"

Peter nodded and cried pitifully against his friend's shoulder.

"All right ,Peter….everything's gonna be all right."

After cleaning all the months and months of grime and blood from Peter's body and carefully tending to his dirt-caked hair, Mrs. Ardin had Thomas place Peter back to the bed.

"Put these on him." she said softly, placing pajamas next to him.

The former swing boy had long since fallen asleep, yet he would soon be woken again.

"Thomas, we need to get something down him quickly."

Hearing this through the door, Evey went to prepare some broth. As she walked towards the kitchen, tears began to flood her vision. Peter had changed so much. She had heard his terrified cries along with Thomas' consoling. A sudden flash of hatred struck her. What had they done to him. He seemed broken now, like a fragile doll dropped by a child…or a precious record of Django Reinhardt's shattered into pieces.

By the time the clock struck 11:00pm she was done, and brought the broth to her room.

"Peter let's get some food into you." Thomas suggested, as he propped some pillows behind his friends back.

Peter made eye contact with Evey for the first time in months. His pale lips opened slightly and tried to form her name but no sound could escape his weakened throat.

He found he could only stare at her beauty. He had forgotten. The camp had stripped him of everything, even his wonderful memories with Evey.

_A/N: Okay! So there's chapter 2. I know this one is short too, but I decided to save a lot of stuff for chapter 3. The next chapter is mainly based on Evey and Peter, but We do see a flashback of Thomas and Peter in the work camp. I promise to make it longer! Please review. Sorry if it sucks. LOL Much more hurt/comfort to come. Hope its not to sappy. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, Here's Chapter 3. I hope I get some more reviews. LOL . It's a shame that Swing Kids isn't very popular. Oh well._

_babe7878 ()-Special thanks to you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you will read these next two chapters. There will be more to come. )_

_Angel of No Return- I'm so glad you liked it. Here's the next chappy _

_On with the story!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Peter." Evey said timidly. Her hands clenched the tray with the bowl of broth. She wanted to hug him, hold him into an embrace in which she'd never let him go. But he was like porcelain; and the fear of breaking him was more overwhelming in her mind.

"I've missed y-you." Peter whispered hoarsely. Every word was torture to his throat, but he tried to ignore it.

"I've missed you, too."

Evey moved closer to the bed and placed the tray on the nearby nightstand.

Peter found he could barely keep his eyes open and he welcomed sleep, but someone wasn't allowing him to drift away.

"Peter, wake up, bud. C'mon you've got to eat something."

He heard Thomas begging and coaxing him away from bliss. His brown eyes opened drowsily.

"No…too tired." he fussed in reply.

He felt Evey sit gently on the bed.

"I'll help you." she tried, slightly afraid of his reaction.

Peter didn't say anything but nodded slightly, not sure of what to expect.

He watched as Evey brought a spoonful of broth to his lips. A blush raised to his cheeks as a short wave of helplessness passed over him; but it only lasted a moment, as his stomach screamed for the broth. He began to inhale each spoonful that was brought to him as his hunger brought no logic to his mind.

"Slowly, Peter." Evey warned.

Soon, he had finished the entire bowl, but his belly still craved more.

"To much, to fast is dangerous in your condition, darling." Mrs.Ardin explained sympathetically.

Peter nodded weakly; and instantly he understood why. His stomach churned wickedly and he groaned in pain as he felt disgusting bile rise to his mouth.

Mrs. Ardin reacted quickly and grabbed the basin next to the bed.

The distraught young man kept his mouth shut and his eyes watered due to the pain.

"Sweet, don't hold it in. Just let it all out."

When Peter truly could not hold it in any longer, his entire body shook with heaves as all the contents of his soup were emptied from his starving belly.

Evey rubbed his back as he choked and sputtered.

"I'm so sorry ,Peter." she cried, kissing his shoulder.

Finally, the former swing kid could breathe again and he fell roughly back on the pillows as cool sweat dripped down his face and hair.

"I'm so tired." he said between exhausted gasps.

Mrs. Ardin held a concerned expression on her brow, but she nodded and dabbed Peter's face with a washcloth, "Rest now." she whispered.

……………

After Peter fell asleep, Evey stared up at her mother.

"What do we do? He's so dehydrated!" she questioned in worry.

Mrs.Ardin could only rub her temples in thought.

"We need to hook him up to an I.V. of some kind." she replied.

A long pause stood between them. "I have a few supplies in my nursing bag."

Evey nodded in understanding and helped her mother prepare for it.

……………………

(A/N: I couldn't find much info on the history of I.V's. But I'm pretty sure that they had something like it. My apologies if any info is incorrect.)..sorry for interrupting. Continue!

……………………

"You think you're clever, Swing boy?"

A Nazi hovered over the bed when Peter awoke with a start.

"No." Peter whimpered, his own voice sounding pathetic in his ears. "Go away."

The Nazi laughed mockingly. "Who's the pansy now?…You can't hide here." he moved closer to Peter threateningly. "You can't hide from Hitler."

Peter's heart pounded and he pushed himself against the headboard like a cornered animal.

"You're going to end up dead, just like your father."

Peter covered his ears and cried out. All at once the reality and pain hit him full force. He thought of the endless beatings, the endless lifting and pulling that was forced during work. The starvation.

The Nazi's laugh was sickening as he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the former swing boy's head.

"Swing Heil." the Nazi mocked in enjoyment. "Swing Heil!"

_BANG!_

……………..

Peter sat up in horror and a hoarse cry escaped his throat. His eyes scanned the dark completely dark room. A thunder storm sounded outside the window and the rain fell hard against the roof.

His breathing slowed slightly. It was a dream……wasn't it.?

He sighed in puzzlement when he found an I.V hooked to his arm.

Every part of his body was sore from his head to his-

Peter's eyes widened, and panic flooded through him as he felt the wet sheets beneath his legs as realization hit him.

What had he done? He was an adult.

Evey…he wet himself in Evey's bed. He bolted off the soft blankets and nearly fell as he put his feet on the floor.

Sheer will was the only thing keeping him from collapsing in a heap. He desperately tried to remove the sheets as he held in a scream. The pain to even hold himself up against the bed was nearly unbearable and dizziness overtook him as the room began to spin.

He tried to ignore it all as he continued to rip and tug at the seemingly endless blankets and sheets.

"Peter!" A soft gasp could be heard behind him as he nearly jumped out of his skin. His fear had come true as Evey walked up beside him.

"What on earth are you doing?" she whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Peter cried. Tears of frustration began to fall down his face as he worked to clean up the bed.

"Peter.."Evey tried, now fully understanding the issue.

"Peter, darling."

But the young man did not even look at her as he continued to struggle in dismay.

Finally Evey grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her.

She felt sympathy course through her veins as she stared into his soft brown eyes-they were eyes that held secrets of an unknown torturous hell.

"It's okay." she whispered, stroking his sweat-soaked hair back behind his ear.

Peter suddenly racked with sobs as he sank to the cold, wooden floor.

Evey sat beside him and brought him into her arms. She slowly…shyly rested her chin on the top of his head and rocked him back and forth.

She could feel his hot tears slide onto her neck as she felt her own fall from her saddened eyes.

"It's okay."

……………………….

_A.N: Okay so there's Chapter 3. Lots of angst in this one. Hope that's okay with my readers. I need more reviews! But thanks a lot for my few viewers that did. More to come! Thanks for reading. Doe's it suck? Review:) _


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my reviewers and my apologies for the wait. I had a little problem starting this Chapter. Here it is. I'd like to remind my readers that the upcoming Chapter 5 is highly fictitious, as in yeah-right-that-would-never-happen-in-Germany-during-WWII- kind of fiction. But I believe it is good for the story.

Okay enough of my blabbing. Happy Reading! And as always..review. ;)

………………………………...

Evey quietly krept down the stairs after Peter fell asleep. She realized that she would need Thomas' help to lift him back on to the bed, along with helping her to get him cleaned up and dressed.

As she reached the family room, she found him sleeping soundly, exhaustion obvious on his features. She hated to wake him, but there was nothing else to do.

She neared him silently and shook him gently.

Thomas' eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Evey in surprise.

"What is it?" he stated, sitting up swiftly.

Evey shushed him and patted his shoulder.

"I need your help…… Peter's fine, but, He had a little accident." she smiled sadly, feeling embarrassed for her helpless friend.

Thomas shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"He had a nightmare and-"

"Oh." Thomas rubbed his neck absently. "Okay."

They both headed back upstairs to Evey's bedroom.

When Thomas saw his sleeping friend laying vulnerably on the floor, he felt another pang of sadness.

"Awe, buddy." he murmured, lifting him into his arms.

"I've changed the sheets….Here are his clothes." Evey stated, heading for the door.

Thomas stopped her before she could leave.

"Evey, wait…I need your help." he stated quickly.

Evey felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. "But Thomas…its not very prope-."

"Your mother isn't here right now and it'll be easier this way." Thomas interjected.

He watched the young woman shyly sit down next to him and he smiled slightly. It was no wonder Peter fancied her. She _was_ a bashful, sweet little thing.

"Just hold him up for me and I'll do the rest." he ordered gently.  
A long moment of utter silence possessed the room, and nothing could be heard, save the rain and the soft sound of removing Peter's garments.

"I was ordered to send a truckload of prisoners to a work camp."

Evey nearly jumped when Thomas spoke again.

"By now I hated myself. I was just…just to pathetic to escape from this H.J. nightmare. I did anything they told me to do; but every time I had to beat somebody up or report an innocent child, I felt like I had done it to Peter." Thomas paused for a moment and he seemed to hesitate telling Evey anymore.

"We arrived at the work camp and unloaded the people…many of them woman and children."

It was then ,as Thomas spoke, that Evey realized the pain that would come in telling her this story.

She held a deep concern in her eyes, and prepared to listen to an emotional and terrible event.

………………………………...

_A/N: I'm terribly sorry to end it there, but I'm going on a vacation, and a youth summer camp for a week or so. I will not…I repeat WILL NOT forget this story. Times are just packed at the moment. I apologize. Just be patient and you'll get a nice long Chapter 5._

_Thank you and God bless!_


	5. Chapter 5

Well! Here is Chapter 5! Hooray!.. I've actually gotten it done. Sorry about the wait. Okay ..remember, this is the unlikely and historically inaccurate chapter, so bare with me.

Thanks SOOO much to my viewers as well. You are the reason I really wanna keep going…but honestly, how could I just leave Peter and the others to no conclusion, which by the way is not in sight yet. Haha

Hey, besides reviewing, I'd like some input on what you guys would like to see, as in later chapters and such. I might just use some of your ideas……Thanks a TON!

………………………………...

Chapter 5

The Nazi's pulled into the dreary and horrific work camp. Thomas swallowed the rising lump in his throat, as the familiar feeling of guilt and sadness poured through him.

The people in the back of the truck cried out and hollered. Some in pain…some in desperation….others dying from weakness.

As he stepped out of the vehicle, his boots were met with slippery, gritty mud. It covered and seeped over his ankles. He straightened, and appeared proud, though he could not feel any lower to himself.

"Unload the traitors!" One man yelled. "Sort them and get'em to work!"

Soldiers ran about here and there, and more trucks came, carrying hundreds of more people.

The atmosphere was soon filled with terrible moans, cries and shouts. The entire area was chaos.

Thomas surveyed his surroundings as he had many times. Taking in all of the despair and terror.

His eyes caught a young man sprawled on the ground not thirty feet away from him… laying amongst other weak and dead bodies. The figures chest moved up and down, breathing as if it would be his last breath each time. Mud covered his entire body and he turned his head towards Thomas.

Those eyes….he knew them. He'd seen them tear up in tragic times…he'd seen them filled with joy or amazement as well.

His mouth stood agape and his whole body nearly went into shock.

_PETER! _His mind silently cried and he clumsily, desperately ran for his friends broken form.

He dropped to his knees in utter grief when he reached what he had feared would be his friend.

"Oh, God." he choked, tears immediately springing to his eyes as his lip quivered uncontrollably.

He lifted Peter up in his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "Peter…Pete. Can you here me?" he whispered with a quiet cry. He brushed what he could of the mud , blood and snow off of Peter's face.

Glazed Brown eyes stared up at him as his friend took large gulps of air. "Tho-Thoma-"

"You're okay. You're okay." Thomas comforted repeatedly.

The smell of death and corpses made him want to retch. Peter clutched Thomas' cloak.

"Thomas. I'm gonna die." It was barely a whisper.

Thomas clenched his jaw. "No you're not! Do you hear me?" he cried, squeezing his friend and shaking him.

"There's no sense talking that way." He felt tears drip down his nose and cheeks.

At that moment, nothing mattered. The Nazi's could all rot ! The camp disappeared and the only thing he focused on was Peter's survival.

Suddenly, a voice called his name from right behind.

He whirled around in slight panic, to luckily see a friend he had met just weeks after Peter's capture. He too, did not like Hitler's policy and ran a long with it just like Thomas himself.

"Bryan?" Thomas asked, as he bit back a sob.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" Bryan whispered, staring down at Peter's near dead form. Thomas shook his head vigorously. "I won't leave him again, Bryan."

Bryan searched the area, afraid that they'd be caught to say the least.

"Thomas listen." he paused and crouched to his friend's level.

"You can't save him now-"

"No!"

"He's to far gone anyway…He's headed to the execution camp!"

"STOP IT!"

"You'll be shot down as soon as they see you with him."

"I DON'T CARE!" Thomas' voice raised higher and higher in anger and sadness.

"Look," Bryan interjected. "Thomas, there's no way out, and the others are going to get suspicious when they see you _holding_ a prisoner!" he continued to look around fearfully.

Thomas knew that the young man was right, but he would not give up on his dear best friend that easily…not this time.

He looked around and found a truck not two yards away, with nobody guarding it at the moment.

Bryan saw the determination in his eyes, and he shook his head in doubt. "Thomas, no.

They'll catch you!" he whispered loudly, his breath visible in the freezing air.

"I have to risk it, Bryan." Thomas interrupted. He took a hand out to shake his faithful companion's hand for what might be the last time ever. "It's been a pleasure to know you." he stated softly.

"Cover me?"

Bryan nodded and the hair on his neck rose. "Goodbye Thomas, and good luck."

He watched in silence as Thomas picked up Peter as if he were carrying a bag of feathers.

As Thomas crept around the buildings and obstacles towards the truck, he made a silent prayer, something he had not done since early childhood, that he and Peter could make it out safely.

"Hurts" he heard Peter moan as they treaded through more mud and snow. Thomas nodded sympathetically. "I know, bud." he comforted. "You've got to hold on, okay?"

Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. _This was insane! He was insane. Peter…he'd do anything for him. That's why he was running for the truck. This was suicide. Doesn't matter now anyway. Got to get out of here, now!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Thomas reached the truck, hoping that the keys would be somewhere close. He gently placed Peter in the passenger seat and a sudden spark of relief hit him as he spied the keys still in the ignition. He aloud a tiny, joyful laugh escape him as he smiled down at Peter. "Swing Heil." he laughed with a wide grin.

He ran around to the other side and prepared to get in the truck, when he felt a cold, steel gun pressed against his back.

"Hello Thomas." he felt the Nazi's iced breath on his neck.

"The good news is that I'll kill you quickly…I'm afraid it will be a bit different for your traitor friend."

Thomas watched in horror as another soldier reached in the truck and dragged out Peter's helpless and nearly unconscious form.

"You Bastard!" he cried, getting the satisfaction of punching his captor.

The Nazi aimed the gun straight to the back of his head.

"You can watch him die first!" he spat angrily, motioning for the other man to pull out his gun.

"Kill him!"

Thomas felt himself scream from the depths of his soul, and new tears threatened to spring from his eyes.

The bulky man that had Peter, aimed the gun straight at his forehead and a wicked smile came to his lips.

_BANG!_

A gun sounded, but the bulky man lay ashen on the ground in a pool of his on blood. And before Thomas knew what was happening, the man behind him lay dead as well as another shot was fired.

Bryan stood shakily in front of him, still holding the gun in his hands. He lowered it slowly before completely dropping it into the snow.

"G-Go Thomas." he stated shakily. It was then that he heard a crowd of soldiers coming towards them.

It began to snow heavily again, covering the crimson trails on the ground.

"Bryan…Come with us!" he beckoned, picking up Peter once more in haste.

Bryan shook his head. "I've got it from here." he said confidently. "Some men actually have a plan before they jump to any risky behavior." he smiled slightly, still obviously scarred by what he and just done.

With one last glance, Thomas peeled out of the camp and somehow by the grace of God, made it past the gates.

"Thank you, Bryan…"It was then that he realized he had not even personally thanked his heroic friend.

………………………………...

"Not even a thank you." Thomas said as he finished up his story. Evey felt her eyes burning with tears as the tale ended. She could not ever imagine the experience. She awkwardly hugged Thomas and held him in her embrace for a long moment before pulling away.

"I hope you will meet up with him again…I don't think he's dead, Thomas." she reassured.

Thomas nodded tiredly.

Peter now lay comfortably as possible in brand new sheets and a crisp, white nightshirt.

"We'd better get some rest, Thomas." Evey finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

I'm gonna stay up here with him a little while longer." Thomas replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Evey nodded and shyly started to reluctantly leave the room. She stopped, paused and then turned around slightly.

"Might I stay with him as well, Thomas?. Just until mother gets home?"

Thomas smiled genuinely and chuckled. "It is your room, isn't it?"

"Well..yes..I suppose it is."

Evey walked back towards the bed and the two fell asleep right next to their friend, hoping for the best.

………………………………...

_A/N: Okay I'm really scared for this Chapter, guys. Go easy on me. It's 2:00am! And I wanted to finish before camp. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks sooo much MUCH MORE TO COME!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay friends! I'm back! At last! So sorry for the delay, but my muse was not at all active. So please enjoy this chapter. Many thanks to my reviewers with the ideas. I would be stuck without you. Enjoy!_

_………………………………..._

"Evey Ardin!"

Evey bolted up from the bed in a flash. When she came in eye contact with her mother, she immediately remembered her situation.

Thomas and Peter still lay fast asleep.

"Oh, Hello Mother." she stated as innocently as possible. "I can explain!"

Mrs.Ardin gave her a stern look as she shook her head. "Evey, we will discuss this downstairs." she stated quietly.

As soon as they reached the first floor of the house, Evey knew she was going to get a fine lecture. Her Mother was a nice, kind woman; who, of course, could be fair and true. But anything involving young men was usually out of the question.

"I'm going to make this short and simple, Evey." Mrs.Ardin started. "Sleeping between two young men is highly improper and unacceptable."

Evey quickly interjected. "But, Mother! I just wanted to stay with Peter a little while longer...and besides, I was not sleeping "between" them!"

Then, to Evey's surprise, her mother began to chuckle softly which turned into laughter.

"Oh, darling, how you remind me of myself so many years ago."

Evey smiled slightly, wondering if she was still going to be lectured.

"When I first met your dear father-"

Suddenly, A loud, and harsh knock sounded violently through the House.

Mrs.Ardin gasped in terror. "Oh Heavens." she whispered. "The Gestapo."

Evey's eyes widened and her heart pounded fearfully.

"What do we do?"

Her mother pushed her towards the stairs. "Hide them quick! Tell them to not make a sound." she ordered quietly.

"Hurry, I'll try to stall them."

The knocking grew more forceful, as if the door would soon come off the hinges. Evey ran for her room in a flurry and slammed the door before her.

"Thomas, You've got to hide-"

Thomas didn't wait to hear the rest. He bolted to where Peter lay and threw back the blankets.

"There's a crawl space under the floor in my closet." Evey stammered, running to it and lifting up the floorboards.

Peter drowsily opened his eyes as he felt Thomas lift him quickly from the bed.

"Thom-"

"Peter, do not make a sound, okay. No matter what."

Thomas ran to the dark safe haven under the house as Evey quickly laid a rug where they hid afterwards.

Just than the door slammed open and four soldiers entered her room; all of them stern, tall and intimidating.

Mrs. Ardin came close behind them up the stairs, fearing for her daughters life.

"I can assure you. We have no…traitors here." she cried.

One soldier walked over to Evey and hovered over her threateningly.

"Is your dear mother telling the truth? Hmm?" An evil grin passed his ugly features.

Evey could only tremble and nod as she tried to calm her breathing. _If Peter and Thomas were found out...If they searched long enough.._

"Well than. You won't mind if we search your house."

………………………………...

_A/N:Has a shield for protecting herself from angry viewers: Okay I Am soo sorry for not updating earlier. I have been going through an illness called ulcerative colitis (say that 10 times fast) and I've been really stressed out because it's a very painful disease that I've been dealing with for a few years now. It goes off and on from time to time...so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, I hope you guys are still out there some where. Please leave reviews! I love you all and will be updating much more frequently now._

_This chapter is very short and quick..and sucky. I realize this, but I felt like I needed something to bring everybody back in by leaving a cliffy that was short and to the point, and now the chapters should be a bit more..well..just better in general._

_More to come soon!_

_Will Peter and Thomas be caught?…_


	7. Chapter 7: edited

_HOORAY! I have not died!. Though…I very well might now that I'm showing my sorry face here again. I Apologize profusely for my slow and horrible updates. :cowers in shame:..Its just well, to put it plainly…school sucks! Lol So finally Here is the next chapter. I am hoping to update much more frequently now that Winter Break is here.__J__ Much love to my viewers.. Enjoy_

………………………………...

Banging and clattering could be heard above the crawl space and the two friends lay still in pure horror. Thomas tried to calm himself and his wounded companion.

_What if they take him away again? What if they hurt him…kill him right here in this house, before his eyes? _

Hours seemed to pass as the noise subsided and then nothing…

Thomas looked over at Peter laying next to him. A little strip of light from the lamps above the floor lit his face slightly and he could see the sheer terror there.

"It's Okay, Peter" he whispered.

After waiting for more sounds and still nothing, Thomas sat up.

"I'm going to check and see if they've left…I've got to make sure Evey and Mrs. Ardin are safe, alright?"

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No!" he said a little to loudly.

"Thomas, no!"

Thomas laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'll be right back okay? I'm certain they're gone." He smiled reassuringly.

It was than that he noticed Peter's expression. He seemed to stare back in disbelief and then his eyes trailed down to the Nazi symbol on his uniform.

"Y-You told them to come!" He whispered loudly and shakily. "You told them I was here!" Peter backed away from his supposed threat and ignored the searing pain from the movement, tears of utter sorrow filled his eyes.

Suddenly, Thomas did something that he himself did not expect. He grabbed Peter, roughly, by the collar of his night shirt and glared madly into his face.

"The day they took you away…Peter…do you know what I did?!" Thomas asked harshly.

Peter stared back at him timidly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

" I decided that our buddy Arvid …did the right thing." Thomas felt his own emotions rising. _It just wasn't fair; the fact that Peter was no longer the bold and determined man he once was….that because of himself…his best friend was now reduced to a fearful, child-like being. _

"S-So don't you even think I'd consider betraying you again…that I ever met to hurt you in the first place."

There was a dead silence and then Peter shook his head slowly.

"I-I didn't…I was just scared that-that.."

Thomas gave a sad small smile. "I know ,bud." He interjected.

"You've been through a lot…

Thomas stopped when Peter winced in pain.

"You've probably reopened some wounds. Mrs. Ardin can help-"

A loud creaking sound suddenly came from the floorboards.

"I think I found something!" A rugged young man's voice could be heard.

"Oh my God." Thomas whispered in horror.

"Look…I've told you multiple times!" They could hear Evey's voice starting to panic. "Nobody is in my house! I do not …take in traitors."

"Well than young lady, we'll just check down here and than be off." a Nazi officer smiled.

Thomas felt around for something...anything that could substitute as a weapon. He was not about to give up. He found a wrench and gripped it tightly in his grasp and than promptly pushed Peter behind him.

The only thing between them and certain death were a few storage boxes filled with preservatives.

Peter felt the hair rise on his back when he saw a flashlight hit the ground, threatening to hit his exposed self.

Sweat dripped down Thomas' face, he stood waiting in anticipation and ready to attack, praying that he wouldn't need to.

"All clear!" the man shouted.

And than total darkness under the floor once more.

A wave of relief filled Thomas' senses. He hugged Peter close and felt his friend weep quietly against him.

Time passed slowly once more, and than Evey rushed to their hiding space in worry.

"Its okay, Peter…Thomas! Are you alright?"

Thomas carried Peter to the opening in the floor and they shakily came out.

"We're okay…Peter's opened up some wounds though." he replied.

Peter felt sick as his head began to spin with all the adrenaline. "I'm alright." Peter spoke hoarsely.

Thomas walked him to the bed and Peter turned pale. "I think… I have to-"

Evey reacted quickly and brought the basin up to Peter's face. After his nausea passed, he felt slightly calmer. Mrs. Ardin came swiftly through the bedroom door. "Oh my goodness, are you three okay?" She had been making sure that the soldiers were long gone before hand.

She immediately turned her attention towards Peter, seeing that his wounds needed tending to.

Evey squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, smoothing back his hair as she did; causing Peter to blush more rosier than his fever. The room remained quiet, save the crackling of the fire.

"We can't stay here…"Thomas suddenly spoke ,looking cautiously out the window.

" They'll be back."

………………………………...

A/N: Okay Chapter 7 is up! I know its kind of quick..but I thought I'd better get some things going here, ya know? Does it suck? I need reviews. You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I've been sick...and I just got married so sooooo sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this. More of a filler chapter so sorry it's short . Love you all…I'll probably be working on the next chapter tomorrow. _

_Special thanks to Christine Writer for her comments and Inspiring story. _

………………………………...

"Thomas, you cannot expect us to leave after Peter just re-opened his wounds! He'll die!" Evey stated boldly, crossing over to the window to shut the curtains.

Thomas turned his gaze to the wood floor and pretended to shuffle something with his boot.

" No." Thomas started with a long pause, causing Evey to sigh with relief.

"Peter and I have to go alone."

The young woman could not believe her ears. Her head shot up angrily in Thomas' direction.

"Y-You can't! No!" She shouted.

Thomas moved to her now shaking form and placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes, filled with sadness stared down into her hurt, confused face.

"It will be far to dangero-"

"Suppose you go alone! Suppose you leave this _fair_ young lady waiting for an eternity at her doorstep night and day. Who is to take care of him? When he is too weak to go on…when he can't take another step, will you know what to do?" Evey's voice changed to a desperate, threatening tone.

She suddenly remembered Peter's presence and turned to meet his gaze. Her heart broke when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes. He held out his bruised hand and she took it gently, kneeling at his bedside.

"Evey…Thomas is right. If something happened to you…"

Peter could barely finish his sentence before Evey wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't lose you again, Peter." She whispered in his ear. "I would rather risk my own death."

Mrs. Ardin remained silent during this conflict, feeling it was not her place.

Thomas brushed his fingers through his hair and moved towards the door. "We'll stay a while longer. You're right about Peter." He stated turning towards his best friend. "You have to get a bit stronger buddy."

Evey understood Thomas' urgency in getting away, but she was relieved to hear that Peter could recover a little more. Perhaps she could still persuade them to take her along.

Sudden fears entered her mind. Visions of all of them dying at the hands of the Nazis. Bloody images of her beloved friend's death in the cold snow.

She could do it. She _would_ follow them. Fear would not stop her from protecting what was most precious to her.

As Thomas and Mrs. Ardin left the room, Evey dimmed the lights and gently kissed Peter's forehead.

"Get some sleep, Peter." She murmured. The young man's battered eyes blinked heavily and then closed almost immediately, as if he had been waiting for permission to do so. His fragile frame finally relaxed and soon he was snoring softly.

………………………………...

_A/N: I'm ashamed at how short this chapter is…but I have a limited amount of time on the computer since I don't have one at home anymore. Please forgive me! Lol_

_Does this stink worse than the last chappy. Im so nervous. Haven't posted a new chapter in years. Haha I will be posting the next chapter shortly. See you then. _


End file.
